Plegaria
by reinadelhielo
Summary: Hansel y Gretel, los mejores cazad de brujas siempre han estado juntos desde que siendo niños fueron abandonados en aquel bosque obscuro, pero ahora Hansel tendrá que luchar contra el embrujo mas poderoso de la bruja mas poderosa, mientras un aquelarre los asecha para buscar las brujas quieres, he inesperadamente Hansel descubre algo animal que anida en su ser.
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO ...

PLEGARIA

Se podría creer que el hecho de que uno se dedique a cazar y matar brujas haría que vieras las cosas más terroríficas y por supuesto las más absurdas, estúpidas y depravadas de la tierra. Digo eso de poner de florero un cráneo y en lugar de flores las manos de tus victimas, creo que habla por sí solo.

El problema no radica en lo que uno pueda ver respecto a lo vil que puede se llegar a ser un individuo, creo que todos lidiamos con demonios internos y eso es precisamente lo que más me asusta. Por qué ahora no hay monstruos a los cuales derrotar, No hay niños perdidos, Ni mujeres que desaparecen misteriosamente. No hay rituales que detener y claro No hay brujas que lancen algún hechizo.

¡Bueno, si, hay una! aquella que ha lanzado el hechizo más poderoso que ni la protección de mi madre puede repeler, la bruja que lanzo su poderoso hechizo sobre mi se llama **Gretel.**

Bien pueden empezar a burlarse cuando quieran… No se contenga, ¡vamos… sigo esperando! ¡Oh! Ya sé, mejor me van a llamar monstruo, porque eso es lo que soy, el más vil, el más bajo, él de la peor calaña. ¡oh pero bueno, creo que todavía no les he dicho que es lo que he hecho! Valla tonto de mi Cómo espero que ustedes sepan**,**si yo mismo no se qué mierdas me pasa, pero les contare.

Para nadie es un secreto que mi hermana Gretel y yo somos muy unidos, digo cuántos niños son abandonados en un bosque a la mitad de la noche, para luego encontrar una casa de dulce y en ella una bruja que te quiera comer, digo cuantas historias escuchas así, creo que no muy a menudo. Esta experiencia nos hizo consientes a mi hermana y a mí de lo frágil que puede ser la vida humana, incluida la de nosotros. Eso hizo que ambos nos cuidarnos mutuamente mucho. Cuando éramos niños incluso nos bañábamos juntos por seguridad, dormíamos juntos, comíamos juntos, jugamos juntos y bueno muchas cosas las hacíamos juntos.

Pero una vez comenzamos a crecer y notar algunas cambios que se sucintaban optábamos porque uno se bañara y el otro vigilara. Fue un cambio que a mí en lo particular me costó asimilar, digo éramos hermanos no había nada de malo en ver una que otra cosa, literalmente éramos uno, pero al cabo de algunos meses incluso yo pensé que era una buena idea e incluso sugerí que empezáramos a dormir separados. En ese momento no le agrado nada a Gretel que sugiriera eso.

(-¿eres estúpido o qué?- ) si eso dijo ¡oh! bueno para términos más específicos me lo grito al mismo tiempo que me echaba de la habitación en la noche que ambos cumplimos 15 años, pero que podía hacer digo un hombre tiene cosas que no serian muy bien vista por una mujer y mucho menos por tu hermana, como por ejemplo esos despertares matutinos de todo varón, no son fáciles de ocultar y menos cuando están en la misma cama y con su rostro muy cerca del mío.

Una vez que pasamos por el complicado y bochornoso asunto de la pubertad, sentí que había perdido algo, pensé que aquella intimidad que compartíamos de niños se esfumo y de cierta manera lo hizo, pero una vez que nos distanciamos mas por cuestiones fisiologías que sentimentales, algo paso, de una u otra manera otro sentimiento nació en mi acercándome a ella de una manera tan fuerte que aun hoy me da miedo… aquella fuerza que me mantiene atado a mi mundo, a lo único que podía atar mi cordura, mi alma, mi se entero y era el amor a mi hermana.

Si ¡AMOR! Pero en ese momento pensé que era el amor fraternal y las circunstancias que nos obligaron a unirnos sobre manera, lo que me llevaba a que mi mundo y toda su función giraron en torno a ella. Siempre supe que Gretel seria y es muy hermosa, nunca cuestione aquello, a pesar del pacto que hicimos sobre no hablar sobre nuestros padres aun tenia y aun conservo vagos recuerdos de mi madre y en ellos siempre aparece como una mujer complemente hermosa, por eso nunca cuestione y no me equivoque sobre la belleza de Gretel aun de niña. Con su piel blanca como la leche fresca, y su boca pequeña y roja como una fresa, su cabello color chocolate que brilla con el sol y aquel par de ojos avellana.

Siempre fui consciente de su belleza y creo no ser el único, a cada pueblo donde vamos todos los hombres pueden notarlo, figura fina y fuerte y ese porte firme que a más de uno habra intimidado,claro menos a mí, porque yo la conozco, porque sé que le gustan las fresas más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, porque cuando esta ebria de la por abrasar a la gente que tiene a su lado (claro siempre procuro ser yo quien este junto a ella) porque soy yo el que ve sus mejillas rojas como rosas cuando corre y claro porque yo soy el que mira y cuenta sus pestañas cuando duerme, tan tierna, indefensa e inocente, soy yo el único al que le confiaría su sueño sin reparo, porque podría yo incluso en este momento apuñalarla, estrangularla dormida como se encuentra ahora a mi lado y ella jamás lo sospecharía porque sus armas están fuera de su alcance porque se muestra vulnerable a mí y solo a mí.

Muchos hombres se acercaban a ella, unos con buenas y otros con pésimas intenciones que no podían ocultar, pero en medio siempre estuve, yo sabia y se perfectamente que Gretel el capaz de defenderse, digo alguien que sabe usar la ballesta y los cuchillos tan bien como ella es de cuidado, pero siempre estaba ese sentimiento de no dejar que nadie la dañara que nadie la tocara, claro salvo yo. En un principio la punzada que sentía en mi pecho cuando ella hablaba con otro hombre aunque solo fuera para pedir indicaciones la confundí con celos de hermano, era yo quien debía de defender su honra de mujer en ausencia de un padre, aunque ella sola lo hacía muy bien, yo tenía que cuidar a mi pequeña hermana de cualquier vago, patán o mal viviente que osara siquiera poner sus ojos sobre ella, ya ni que decir de sus manos ¡yo era su hermano! Tenía el derecho ¡¿no?! ¡Tenía la obligación! De cuidar y velar por su felicidad, ese es el trabajo del hermano mayor. Por eso apartaba a cualquiera que preguntaba por ella, nadie era lo suficientemente digno.

Gretel merecía lo mejor, alguien que la hiciera feliz, que la hiciera reír, cantar, que le diera lo que ella se merecía sin importar como, porque su sola sonrisa valía que arriesgaran sus vidas, pero a mis ojos nadie cumplía con lo requerido, ni siquiera podía imaginar que alguien se llevara a mi hermana lejos de mí, porque para eso era yo su hermano.

Aunque bueno, esos pensamientos eran con los que me consolaban y me los repetía una y otra vez cuando sentía que podía haber ahuyentado a algún tipo que pudiera darle una vida tranquila a ella, lejos de brujas, cuchillos, ballestas y peligros, pero no me sumía demasiado en ellos. Después de todo era yo el que debía de cuidar y velar por ella, solo yo. Hoy en día tengo que dejar de mentirme a mí mismo, no son celos de hermano si no celos de hombre y eso es lo que más preocupa. Hay momentos en los cuales su atracción me vuelve casi loco, cuando se acerca y me abraza estrechándome entre sus delgados brazos, cuando me da el beso de las buenas noches, cuando viene a buscarme para una misión, cuando se cuelga a mi espalda y noto lo bajita que es, todo en ella me atrae, me enloquece.

Una brasa de la fogata que chasqueo me saco de mi ensimismamiento, entonces fui consciente del ligero peso que estaba sobre mi pierna, Gretel estaba dormida, tranquila y serena, su cabello estaba un poco alborotado pero ahí, iluminada por la tenue luz de la fogata sus finas facciones se veía más definidas, sus suaves labios entre abiertos emanaba su cálido aliento y entonces con el impulso de un niño, toco sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos, lo más suave que me permito para no turbar el dulce sueño que estoy seguro tiene, pues la tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus labios es muestra de ello, toda ella es tan suave, tan inocente muy a pesar de que sus manos sean letales, prodigan las más genuinas caricias con ternura. Una voz en mi cabeza me dice que me incline un poco para poder posar mis labios sobre los suyos y de verdad estoy tentado a hacerlo ¿quiero saber si son dulces como las fresas que tanto le gustan? ¿quiero saber si son cálidos como el fuego? pero tengo que juntar toda mi voluntad para evitar hacerlo, me limito simplemente a acariciar su cabello largo una y otra vez mientras miro de vez en cuando a los lados solo para hacer guardia, o fingir que la estoy haciendo.

Justo en este momento es cuando me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que soy, si tan solo pudiéramos quedarnos en este bosque por el resto de nuestras vidas, yo podría hacerla feliz. Porque solo yo la conozco y estaría dispuesto a entregar mi vida por ella sin cuestionarme nunca nada.

-las noches ahora son muy silenciosas- su suave voz me sorprende, la miro y noto que ha hablado con los ojos cerrados.

-¿los extrañas?- pregunto haciendo a un lado el fleco de su frente, pues se a que se refiere...

-un poco- dice. – Uno llega a encariñarse con las personas después de un tiempo- este comentario me dolió mas de lo que realmente esperaba, el solo pensar que Simon llegase a gustarle hace que duela el pecho, soy consciente de que me tenso ante el comentario. –era como tener un par de mascotas revoltosas- ríe ella y es entonces cuando abre sus hermosos ojos, en la obscuridad se ven opacos, pero brillan como si fuesen estrellas, y yo…yo solo puedo hacer uso a todo mi auto control para no besarla. En lugar de eso simplemente desvió la mirada al cielo anhelando por un momento ser solo un hombre que no fuera su hermano para poder amarla como yo deseo.

-mañana llegaremos al poblado mas cercano y una semana después podremos llegar a Budapets – dije alejándome un poco para recuperar el control. No la miro, necesito alejarme por unos momentos para que su rostro no sea una tentación.

-si, mañana- escuche decir.

-y eso es bueno porque apestas- le digo tratando de bromear, porque me sentía incapaz de seguir un hilo de conversación que no fuera decirle cuanto la amaba.

-mira quién habla- su tono divertido me relaja un poco, me es más fácil resistirme si esta bromeando, pude sentir que me arrojaba algo no tuve que ser adivino cuando sentí la manzana impactar en mi cabeza. Puede haberla esquivado fácilmente, pero no lo hice ¿porque perderme ese pequeño momento de diversión?

Contemplo el cielo y cierro los ojos tratando de llenar mis pulmones de aire fresco para hacerle frente. Inspiro hondo, lo más profundo que puedo hasta que mis pulmones duelen. Pero entonces siento sus delgados brazos rodeándome por la espalda y siento que el aire escapa de mis pulmones de golpe, es aquí donde soy consciente de que me tenso ante su solo contacto y estoy tentado a salir corriendo antes de que mis más bajos instintos tomen control de mi.

-¿has estado muy pensativo?- la oigo atrás y trato de ocultar lo que su sola voz provoca en mi.

-siempre hay cosas en las cuales pensar- le digo después de un momento de silencio.

-siempre piensas demasiado, ese es tu problema- escucho su voz muy cerca de mi oído. Su abrazo me aprisionaba completamente, llenándome de su aroma, haciéndome dolorosamente consciente de su presencia tan cerca de mí. Mi corazón se disparo por los aires, tengo que resistir el impuso de pasar mi manos sobre las suyas en un acto que habia hecho miles de veces cuando me sumía en mis cavilaciones, pero ahora, ahí, Sentía que si tocaba alguna parte de su piel desnuda no podría controlarme, podría hacer algo que lo cual me arrepintiera o peor a un, dañarla a ella. Así que tomando más aire del que necesitaba y cerrando los ojos pude hablar.

-solo me acorde de Mina eso es todo- le dije tratando de hacerlo sonar como añoranza. Si era sincero ya casi no me acordaba de ella, salvo por que fue la última mujer con la que me acosté, pensando en Gretel. Recordaba vagamente que era bonita, de piel blanca y cabellos naranjas como el atardecer ¡oh! Y claro que era una bruja blanca. El momento en concreto que recuerdo muy claro fue en aquel lago donde me curo, diciendo que el agua del estanque era curativa. Pero no pude perderme en esos recuerdos, porque sentí como los brazos de Gretel me soltaron.

-oh- dijo ella. –lo siento, se que fue especial para ti- dijo tranquila, pero no tuve el valor de girarme todavía ¿Cómo podía encararla? ¿la había traicionado? ¿se podía traicionar a tu hermana? Era bastante obvio que no era la primera vez que me había acostado con una mujer, pero si hay un punto a mi favor jamás deje de pensar en ella, con todas y cada una era ella a la siempre le hacía el amor, era suya la piel de acariciaba con la mas infinita ternura y la que besaba con amor. En todas y cada una veía a Gretel porque jamás traicione a mi corazón.

Mina no fue la excepción, era linda claro, pero no significo nada para mí, salvo que la vi morir y por un hecho del que todavía no estoy enterado del cómo pero Gretel se entero de nuestra pequeña aventura (casi puedo jurar que por Simon). Al que le dio un toque de inexistente romance que jamás sentí por ella. Pero en ese momento tuve que aferrarme a ese pensamiento antes de siquiera voltear a mirarla. El frio se instalo en mi cuerpo cuando sus brazos me abandonaron.

-la vida continua Hansel- le escuche tranquila y consoladora. –No creo que le gustaría verte de esa manera- nuevamente tomo aire y me atrevo a mirarla. Y cuando por fin lo hago ella esta de espaldas a mí, mira el fuego quieta, como si fuera algo de extrema importancia.

-solo me acorde- le digo después de un minuto de silencio. Todo mi cuerpo me pide que cruce las distancia y que la tome entre mis brazos, pero una pequeña vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza me indica que si me acerco a ella podría cometer una estupidez.

-hace daños acordarse de algunas cosas- dice sin voltear al verme, sé que no puedo seguir así, mi actitud la lastima y eso lo sé, también sé que esto nos está distanciando y es lo último en lo que quiero pensar, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Un error en falso y puedo lastimarla. –Es mi turno, descansa- su frase me despeja y solo soy consciente de que se aleja de mi cuando ella pasa a mi lado. –voy al rio a lavarme un poco- dice sin mirarme, tal vez molesta por mi actitud y yo solo puedo decirme a mí mismo.

-esto es por tu bien- pero soy consciente que ella no me escucha. Me obligo a mi mismo a permanecer en mi sitio en lugar de salir corriendo tras ella. – Es por tu bien- me vuelvo a repetir como si fuera una oración.

HOLA, SE QUE PUEDE NO RESIVA MUCHOS COMENTARIOS EN ESTA HISTORIA PERO NO ME IMPORTA, EN CUANTO VI ESTA PELICULA DE HANSEL Y GRETEL CAZADORES DE BRUJAS, SUPE QUE TENIA QUE ESCRIBIR ALGO... ESPERO ME DIGAN SI LES GUSTA, SI NO, SI LE FALTA ALGO SI LE SOBRA, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...


	2. Chapter 2

** INSTINTO**

-dos habitaciones- mi voz sale tensa, esa era la octava posada a la que íbamos en el pueblo pequeño y todo por unas estúpidas festividades de las cuales no teníamos la mas mínima idea; estábamos cansados, sucios y hambrientos, lo único que queríamos era poder descansar decentemente, Gretel no era la persona más amable una vez que se juntaban esas tres cosas, incluso yo estaba ya bastante irritado.

-lo siento señor pero no tenemos habitaciones desocupadas-

-¡QUE!- fue lo único que atine a decir. Y centésima vez escuche suspirar a Gretel que también estaba tan cansada y molesta como yo.

-¿esta seguro?- pregunte esperando que el posadero dijera que estaba de broma.

-lo siento señor pero el festival de la próxima semana, nos tiene llenos- no entendí que tenia que ver una estúpida festividad con que todas las habitaciones de las posadas estuvieran ocupadas.

-bien ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar otra?-

-no- aquello fue completamente tajante.

Una vez fuera del lugar Gretel comenzó su orquesta de insultos contra todo aquel posadero que no tenía habitaciones, yo estaba demasiado cansado como para perder mi tiempo y mi energía en eso, tal vez tendríamos que movernos y llegaríamos a otro poblado. Pensando que tal vez serian un par de horas mas saque el mapa para mirar.

Pero con frustración miro que el poblado mas cercano nos llevaría dos semanas, me paso las manos por la cara cansada y dejo que un poco de molestia se escape en un ligero gruñido.

-tengo hambre- dice Gretel que de inmediato capto como un "movámonos de aquí o lo mato"

-vamos- con paso cansino la sigo. Cuando por fin encontramos un lugar donde comer, el humor de mi hermana y el mio no es el mejor.

-tal parece que tendremos que acampar de nuevo- le suelto una vez que come su estofado. Ella solo asiente y cuando puede hablar dice.

-no es como si tengamos otra opción-

-¿¡necesitan donde quedarse!?- pregunta la chica que me trae la cerveza; De cálido cabello dorado como el trigo a punto de ser cosechado, una tierna niña no mas de 18 años nos sonríe.

-¿Qué?- decimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué si buscan un lugar donde quedarse?- Gretel la mira desconfiada.

-¿Cómo sabes?- su pregunta fue un poco brusca, pero al parecer la chica no tenia reparos en eso.

-bueno se ve que son forasteros- la miro tratando de ver que pretende. – además los escuche decir que acamparan afuera del poblado- dijo sonriente. – Simplemente pensé que de dormir al aire libre a dormir en mi casa no les caería mal, por no decir que lo que pagarían en mi casa seria mejor que en una posada en estas fechas- termina su frase y me guiña el ojo de forma coqueta y juguetona. tal vez era porque estábamos muy cansados o porque simplemente nos dio confianza aquella chica fue que ambos asentimos. –en un rato salgo, porque no me esperan y nos vamos juntos- dijo atenta y yo simplemente sonreí, la idea de que Gretel pasara una noche mas en el bosque me desagradaba, estaba bastante cansada y el ultimo trabajo no dejo bajos de reservas de comida y por desgracia el dinero no se podía comer, además nos hacia falta un baño y quería que ella descansara bien.

-¿crees que este bien?- pregunto Gretel pero no era que aquello fuera buena idea, era la única solución que teníamos.

-¿se te ocurre alguna otra idea?-ella me miro como tratando de entender un mal chiste, tal vez pensaba que podía estar interesado en la chica. Digo ella era bonita eso cualquier idiota podía decirlo, pero como habia dicho antes el único interés por una mujer que tenia era por mi hermana, además por el momento la única cosa que podía sentir, eran mis músculos adoloridos y mi cuerpo suplicando férreamente un baño.

...

-es por aquí- nos indico tranquila.

Caminamos a las afueras del poblado, en un principio me parecía que podíamos ser emboscados pues era como si estuviésemos internándonos otra vez en el bosque, pero me reconforto la idea de que la chica fuera amable con Gretel y ella parecía corresponder de la misma manera; tal vez si dejaba la paranoia esto no era tan malo.

-¿y que los trae por aquí?- su pregunta me sorprendió un poco, pero era algo bastante normal.

-vamos a Budapes- respondió Gretel.

-entonces todavía les queda mucho camino por recorrer-

-bastante- dijo ella.

-y dinos ¿vives sola?- pregunte, la curiosidad de encerrarme con dos mujeres hermosas aunque bastante atractiva me estaba poniendo nervioso. Ella se giro y me sonrió de una manera demasiado extraña, tal vez algo maliciosa, pero ese gesto se me hacia tan natural en ella que no me dio escalofríos ni mucho menos me pareció extraño.

-¿te interesa saber si podrás escabullirte a mi habitación una vez que tu esposa se duerma, para hacerme cosas sucias?- esto me dejo en shock, y no por el hecho de que supusiera que yo seria tan patán, como para meterme a su recamara, o su alusión a las supuestas cosas sucias que podría hacerle, que si bien no eran tan descabellada la idea, yo era un caballero.

-yo…y…- balbuce.

-es demasiado decente- la voz de Gretel se me adelanto.

-es una lástima- dijo ella haciendo un puchero como el de una niña que le fue negado el dulce después de la cena. – Pero eso se puede arreglar- Con demasiada complicidad mire a ambas chicas me regalaban una sonrisa de fingida complicidad, algo que me molesto y me gusto en igual manera; era difícil que Gretel se llevara bien con otras chicas, casi nadie podía aguantar su carácter fuerte y su mente ágil.

-ja-ja-ja, que graciosas- pese a que estaba todavía sorprendido una pequeña alegría se anido en mi pecho, y por estúpido que pareciera, el que ella no negara pero tampoco sacara de su error a la chica de nuestro parentesco me hizo sentir bien.

-pero no has respondido mi pregunta- volví a repetir.

-valla que eres ansioso- rió ella. Mi ceño fruncido no paso desapercibido ante la evasiva de mi pregunta, estaba tentado a jalar a Gretel y exigirle una respuesta. –Tranquilo- dijo y yo me descoloque. –si te hace sentir mejor, no estaremos solos, mi esposo estará también- no supe como interpretar esta respuesta, por una parte el saber que no estaríamos solos me gustaba, pero el saber que habría otro hombre rondando la casa donde nos quedaríamos, hacia que algo dentro de mi, algo salvaje… algo parecido a un lobo, gruñera por el solo hecho de que otro hombre siquiera oliera a mi hermana, un instinto bastante básico. O por lo menos eso pensaba.

-ah, ¿eres casada?- pregunto Gretel demasiado interesada.

-si, hace poco mas de medio año-

-bueno, pues felicidades- dijo ella y solo por un momento pude captar algo en la voz de ella, ¿era anéelo? Tal vez.

-yo…- me quede a media frase cuando por fin se pudo divisar, una pequeña pero acogedora casa. Ambos la miramos pues con la luz de la tarde, aquella casa, parecía sacada de algún cuento de hadas, dos plantas y lo que parecía ser un pequeño jardín que se encontraba a los lados, flores y tal vez un poco de maleza.

-mi esposo, no debe tardar en llegar, así que vamos- nos indico y nosotros solo la seguimos.

Una vez dentro, no nos decepciono, acogedora, fue lo que ambos pensamos. No era lujosa. Claro que no pero era encantadora y sencilla algo me hizo pensar que era la clase de casa que me gustaría darle a Gretel, pero rápidamente deseche esos pensamientos, suficientes problemas ya tenia como para empezar a fantasear.

-esta será su recamara- nos indico.- Estoy segura de que estarán muy cansados, preparare la cena en lo que ustedes se asean, el baño es la ultima puerta del fondo, el agua estará lista en unos momentos-

-espera, deja que te ayude- rápidamente se ofreció Gretel.

-no te preocupes, deben estar cansado y si me van a pagar como si fuera una posada, será mejor que tenga listos los alimentos- sonrió y esto nos hizo reír a ambos. – descansen y en un momento les llamo- tras decir esto nos dejo solos a ambos con caras perplejas.

-supongo que todavía hay gente amable en este mundo- dije mientras bajaba las nuestros morrales donde teníamos guardadas nuestras armas, suponíamos que no daríamos suficiente confianza si veía nuestras armas.

-mas bien dicho, creo que estaba mas interesada en ti que en otra cosa- esto fue una sensación agridulce; dulce por el hecho de que pudieran existir celos por parte de ella, algo retorcido dentro de mi se alegro, pero también el hecho de que ella pensara que me acostaba con cualquiera me ofendía de alguna manera, cosa que si bien tenia fundamentos, tampoco era como para que de verdad pensara que me acostaba con toda fémina que se parara enfrente mío.

-creo que estas exagerando- me defendí. – no escuchaste que ella está casada- por fin tuve el valor de mirarla. –Además ¿por qué querría acostarme con ella?- tal vez soné un poco brusco, pero no me hacía gracia el hecho de que ella pensara que era un mujeriego. Su cara denoto un poco de sorpresa para después descomponerme con una tímida sonrisa.

-lo siento- dijo, aunque no sabia porque se estaba disculpando exactamente, pero yo tampoco dije nada mas. Con calma y en silencio comenzamos a desempacar unas cuantas cosas, estratégicamente escondimos nuestras armas pero fue más por costumbre que por que nos sintiéramos amenazados.

-será mejor que te metas a bañar primero, yo terminare de guardar algunas cosas- le dije una vez que vi como se soltaba el cabello y lo examinaba con desagrado.

-¿seguro?- pregunto.

-claro, primero me gustaría echarle un vistazo a la casa, tengo que asegurarme que no sea peligrosa- su ceño se frunció un poco analizando tal vez erróneamente la información, pero después lo relajo, se giro dándome la espalda, pensé que saldría de la habitación pero se acerco a la pequeña cómoda de donde saco el pequeño cofre que le había comprado hacia mas de 15 años con la paga de nuestro primer trabajo. No me sorprendía que lo trajera, lo que no sabía era que guardaba dentro.

Cuando cerró el cofre se giro de nuevo a mi y sin previo aviso me lanzo algo que apenas tuve tiempo de atrapar; al abrir la mano el objeto que brillaba redondo de oro me dejo con la boca seca de la impresión.

-recuerda que estamos casados- dijo mientras ella se colocaba la otra argolla dorada en su dedo. –no se te ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez- y tras decir esto cerro la puerta sonoramente dejándome con la boca abierta. Mil y un preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza pero la que mas destacaba era ¿de dónde rayos había sacado ese par de sortijas?, mi cerebro estaba embotado mientras analizaba la situación, pero lo único que bien podría procesar era que no quería tener problemas con aquella chica que tan amablemente nos había ofrecido su casa.

Sintiendo un mescla de emociones que iban desde la felicidad a la decepción coloque la argolla y después de terminar de acomodar lo que faltaba decidí salir para verificar el perímetro. Bajando las escaleras pude escuchar un par de voces provenientes de lo que podía identificar como la cocina, ya que esta despedía un agradable aroma a comida que rápidamente hizo que mi estomago rugiera.

-pero ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?- la voz era claramente masculina, algo dentro de mí se puso rígido algo muy animal una vocecilla en mi cabeza me decía que otro hombre significaba un rival ¿pero rival de que y porque? Algo no andaba bien, estos celos realmente me estaban enfermando, tal vez si necesitaba un desahogo urgente y claramente ya lo estaba considerando dado que la ciudad no estaba muy lejos.

-el dinero nos viene bien, además se ve que son buena personas- dijo la chica, con cuidado y el sigilo que te provee el estar siempre alerta, me acerque a la puerta, solo para mirar una escena que me lleno de celos.

Ahí en la cocina un hombre alto y de cabello rubio abrazaba a la chica mientras esta pasaba sus brazos por el cuello y se besaban. Pero no era celos para con la chica, eran celos porque yo no podía hacer lo mismo con Gretel ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Sin pretenderlo golpee algo, lo que llamo la atención de nuestros anfitriones. Y como ya no podía escapar, hice lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

-lo siento no quise interrumpir- cuando mis anfitriones me miraron pedí estar en otro lado, ya saben asesinando una bruja o estar cayendo de un risco, cualquier cosa que parecer un curioso entrometido. Pero no… estaba ahí en una situación bochornosa. – solo quería hacer un poco de tiempo para que Gretel termine de bañarse- dije en una patética excusa.; la chica al parecer no tenía problemas en ser interrumpida, pero su compañero no podía ocultar primero su molestia y luego su desconfianza. Pero después como si un pensamiento se hubiera aparecido, me sonrió un poco mas tranquilo, tal vez percatándose de que no seria una amenaza. Mientras que para mi algo dentro de mi gruñía y no sabía porque.

-hola, mucho gusto soy Peter, el esposo de Gabrielle-inmediatamente estire mi mano aceptando su saludo.

-soy Hansel, mucho gusto- dije. Pero algo extraño me asalto en ese momento, algo de lo que no me había parado a reparar en primera instancia, y era que estos dos chicos eran muy parecidos, el tono de sus cabellos era diferente, pero sus ojos color verde, sus narices afiladas e incluso la similitud de sus bocas era demasiado parecidas, algo no estaba cuadrando en este punto, pero tampoco estaba pensando demasiado las cosas; como si fuera fuego o por lo menos a mi me pareció la argolla comenzó a calentarse, mas no tuve tiempo de pensar en otra cosa cuando Gretel hizo su aparición.

-ha..hola- fue lo único que atino a la par que terminaba de secar su cabello; el aroma a hierva fresca y el agua del baño me lleno en la nariz de forma tan real, que mi imaginación me llevo a un estanque de noche con ella en medio del agua y desnuda. Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza rápidamente porque no era sano llegar a ese lugar.

Para mi fortuna el hombre llamado Peter la miro de pies a cabeza, analizándola; eso no me gusto para nada y como si siempre lo hubiera hecho la tome por la cintura y le di un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-ella es Gretel mi esposa- algo cosquilleante dejo estas palabras en mis labios y por extraño que pareciera pude notar como el sonrojo adorno sus mejillas ante estas palabras; no quise pensar otra cosa salvo que estaba apenada por esta situación.

-mucho gusto y bienvenidos- ambos nos miramos esperando algo ¿preguntas u otra cosa? Pero nada de eso llego.

-seré mejor que te metas a bañar apestas- dijo Gretel apartándose suavemente.

-claro- dije no sin antes besar de nuevo ahora las comisuras de sus labios. –mientras podrías aprender un poco de cocina de Gabrielle, te hace falta aprender a cocinar- inmediatamente frunció el ceño en completo desagrado por mi comentario, pero eso era mejor que tenerla avergonzada, por lo menos en esta situación, ya después lideraría con las consecuencias.

HOLA SE QUE ME RETRASE Y QUE NO ES JUSTIFICACIÓN ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO CORTO Y SENTIRÁN LA HISTORIA UN POCO LENTA PERO VERÁN QUE VALDRÁ LA PENA… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS…

Denix-shin- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y ESPERO QUE LOS SIGAS LEYENDO.

1DForev3er- A TI TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR DECIR QUE TE GUSTA ME ESFORZARE Y TRATARE DE QUE SEA INTERESANTE PARA QUE PUEDAS LLEGAR AL FINAL.

InvitadO -GRACIAS ES MUY LINDO SABER QUE HE OBTENIDO TRES PERSONAS QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA.

REALMENTE LES AGRADEZCO POR SUS COMENTARIOS ESTOS SON LOS QUE ME LLEVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO… ESPEREMOS QUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO PUEDA HABER MAS, GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO, ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS PARA MEJORAR LA HISTORIA Y NARRATIVA… GRACIAS MUCHOS BESOS Y SIGAMOS CAZANDO BRUJAS….


End file.
